1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state light sources and, particularly, to a light-emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) as a kind of solid-state light sources, have many advantages, such as low power-consumption, long lifespan, small volume, and high luminance, etc., such that they are widely used in backlight modules of liquid crystal displays, light sources of vehicles, and illumination sources, etc. This is disclosed in IEEE Electronic Components and Technology Conference, entitled “Unique White LED Packaging Systems”, which is published in 2003 and incorporated herein by reference.
A typical LED includes a substrate, a LED chip and a resinous encapsulation. The substrate has electrodes arranged thereon, and the LED chip is connected electrically to the electrodes of the substrate. The resinous encapsulation has a light-emitting surface far away from the substrate, and micro-lenses are formed on the light-emitting surface thereof for decreasing the total reflection phenomenon incident on the light-emitting surface and improving the light-emitting ability of the LED.
However, since the micro-lenses are formed on the light-emitting surface of the encapsulation, the size and the distribution of the micro-lenses are difficult to be controlled. Furthermore, the micro-lenses are prone to be destroyed or abraded, such that the light-emitting capability of the LED is still not good.
Therefore, what is needed is providing a solid-state light source, which has an excellent light-emitting ability.